Data transmitted via a packet-switched network often is susceptible to packet loss, corruption, or excessive latency. Due to timing constraints and the sheer volume of data, data loss or delay in the transmission of encoded video data is particularly problematic. The loss of certain types of video information can result in significant visual artifacts in the presentation at the receiving end. Conventional data recovery techniques adapted for generalized data transmission, such as the use of high quality-of-service (QoS) circuits or the implementation of packet retransmission in accordance with the Telecommunications Communication Protocol (TCP), have the potential to ameliorate the risks of lost video data. However, the implementation of these general mechanisms may not be feasible due to cost or equipment availability. To illustrate, the particular network being used may implement the User Datagram Protocol (UDP), which does not provide a mechanism for the retransmission of lost packets. Further, these conventional data recovery techniques fail to take into account particular characteristics of encoded video data and therefore can inhibit the efficient transmission of the encoded video data.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.